STPCOC12
Our Leader Is Stressed?! Team Actions! is the 12th episode of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures starring the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Summary After having the time of their lives the other day, the girls realize that Serenity was being too serious as a leader, a Pretty Cure, and their friend. Vega feels partly to blame and convinces everyone to help her cheer up Serenity. Serenity can’t fake it 'til she makes it forever... Major Events * In this episode, it is revealed that the North Star Compass can play voice recordings. * In this episode, it is revealed that the Astro Wand can become a sword. * The cures throw a party. Synopsis The episode starts with Serenity having a sleepless night. She was laying down in bed, thinking about something. She takes the Star Tablet out of her desk drawer and looks at it, sadly. It had cracked. She sighed as she got out of bed. We now see Riku talking to Vega while the others were looking around the house. Riku tells Vega that it had been three days since Serenity last slept. Vega gasps and feels as if it was all her fault for Serenity's uneasiness. Vega then grabs the others and tells them that they needed to do something, and then they left. We now see Serenity outside as it snows just a little. She looks around the secret place and then pulls out the Astro Wand. The cap-like thing pops off it again, this time revealing a sword tip. She then starts swinging the sword around, trying to get a feel for it. Not feeling motivated, she then takes out the North Star Compass and asks it to motivate her. It then starts to play recordings of Kitsudeme's voice. The recordings called her 'weak', 'pathetic', a 'loser', and so many other hurtful things. Back with the girls, they are working on what looks like a surprise party. Riku enters the room, carrying a box full of party supplies. He announces his presence and then asks Vega what the party is for. Vega responds by saying that it's a party celebrating the fact that they liberated a planet, reclaimed a Princess Star Color Pen, and beat the Nottoraiders again. She adds on by saying that hopefully it'll cheer Serenity up, too. Back outside, Serenity is getting more and more tired, but also working harder and harder, believing that she really WAS doing terribly. The snow had obviously fallen harder, and then Serenity slips on an icy area. She falls into the snow and the Astro Wand lands a little ways away from her spot. She was to tired to pick herself up, so she only laid there in the snow. Then, a voice tells Serenity that she really WAS pathetic. A hand-like thing reaches out to Serenity, and she looks up to see the hand. She weakly takes the hand and is then pulled up... BY KITSUDEME?!?! He gives her the Astro Wand and tells her that she'd never win a battle with such a low amount of energy. Serenity is still confused as to why Kitsudeme was even there, so he sees her expression and explains that he had escaped from Heideri and now wants to help Serenity to beat her. Before he helps her to train, he tells her that she's hindering herself. He asks why "A warrior princess like you be wearing such heavy clothing". He then told her to take off her jacket. Serenity is still shocked by him calling her a warrior princess. She then remembers her surroundings and silently thanks Kitsudeme for the compliment while she takes off her jacket. Meanwhile, we see that the party planners had finished decorating the room. Vega then asks Riku where Serenity is, and Riku tells Vega that Serenity was outside somewhere. Vega then grabs Hoshiko, Ella Marie, and Mirai and then heads outside to go and look for their friend and leader. While the girls are searching, Hoshiko and Mirai stop, noticing that Fuwa is shivering inside the Twinkle Book. They stop and quickly head back, giving Fuwa to Riku as well as giving RIku a bag of Star Donuts to feed Fuwa with. They then leave Riku to go and rejoin the search group. We then see a red sword go flying as the Astro Wand lands in the snow. Serenity groans and then goes to pick it up... again. They then get back to their sword training. Serenity then knocks Kitsudeme's sword out of his hands and into the snow. Kitsudeme then tells her that that wasn't half bad. he then back handsprings twice and retrieves his sword. The two are about to go back to training when Heideri appears... for real. She first sees Serenity and how she's wearing SHORT SLEEVES while it's SNOWING... so shouldn't Serenity be cold? Serenity shrugs and says that she actually feels quite warm inside... BLAZING in fact! She then takes out her Star Color Pendant and nods to Kitsudeme. He nods back and she transforms. The girls, in the meantime, are still searching for Serenity when they find themselves surrounded by Nottorei. They were caught off guard by that and forgot to transform. Luckily, Riku and Fuwa come to their rescue, knocking over some of the footsoldiers. Meanwhile, Cure Astro and Kitsudeme stand together at the ready, prepared to take whatever Heideri might throw at them. Heideri is slightly surprised that Kitsudeme was working with the ENEMY, but quickly shrugs it off and then charges at them. Astro and Kitsudeme ready their swords and start fighting. Later on, the others see Astro and Kitsudeme fighting together as a team against Heideri. Ella Marie is ready to charge in, but she's instantly held back by the others. They tell Ella Marie not to interrupt the moment and that it's just to beautiful and perfect. Ella Marie is suddenly weirded out and sits back, wondering what will happen next. Back at the battle, Heideri jumps up into the air in an attempt to land a strike on the duo, but Kitsudeme throws Astro up and she slices the attack, knocking Heideri backwards in the process. When Heideri mysteriously disappears, Astro is shocked. She lands and starts to look around, only to find Heideri appear holding Kitsudeme in a headlock. She then disappears, leaving a worried Astro behind. She falls back in exhaustion, also detransforming. She wonders if Kitsudeme will be okay, but the North Star Compass repeats something Kitsudeme had told her, reassuring her that it would be fine. She sighs with relief as the others come in their civilian forms. We now see a hand over Serenity's eyes. The hand is removed and a surprised Serenity is revealed. We now see the scenery around her: her house decorated for a celebration for the first time in Serentiy's life. She looks at the banner that says 'Congrats Team' and then sees Riku, who was right next to her, gesturing to her friends. She runs over and joins them, happy to finally have something to celebrate about. We now hear Vega's thoughts as she thinks about how Serenity didn't even need her to be cheered up... only some motivation and an unlikely ally. But whenever she can... she will do her best to help her friend when she's in need. We then see Vega look over at Serenity, who then smiled happily as the episode ends. Characters Pretty Cures Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Shinseichiri Vega/Cure Nebula Hisakawa Hoshiko/Cure Comet Marie Ella/Cure Rocket Hoshiwa Mirai/Cure Galaxy Mascots Fuwa Villains Kitsudeme Heideri Nottorei Secondary Characters Fukui Riku Trivia * This is the first episode in the series to have snow. * The cures' snow outfits are revealed in this episode. * This is the first time Kitsudeme works with the cures. Gallery STPCOC12/Image Gallery Category:Stub Category:Article Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures